Bright Heart Raccoon and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions's TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * Simon Seville - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Theodore Seville - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Brittany Miller - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Jeanette Miller - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Eleanor Miller - Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) * Dave Seville - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) * Miss Miller - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) * J.B. - Himself * Vinny - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) * Uncle Harry - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) * Miss Grudge - Herself * Eva - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Olivia - Herself * Marsha - Anna (Frozen) * Alvin Smith - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Simon Smith - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * ??? - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) * ??? - Omar (Rock & Rule) * Roland Bellyache - ??? * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - Bobby (Animaniacs) * Happy the Butler - ??? * The Jokester - Pesto (Animaniacs) * Nicki Nale - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Dr. Simonize - Chas Finster (Rugrats) * Miss Mayor - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Mr. Pinkie - Squit (Animaniacs) * Sherlock Holmes - Daddy Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) * Watson - Kristoff (Frozen) * Professor Moriarty - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) * Miss Dalia - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) Seasons: # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) (Season 1) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) (Season 2) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) (Season 3) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) (Season 4) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) (Season 5) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) (Season 6) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) (Season 7) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) (Season 8) Movies: * The Cartoon Character Adventure (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) * Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters Meet Frankenstein (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) * Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters Meet the Wolfman (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) See Also: * The Bright Heart Raccoon Show (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) * 2015 spoof Trivia: * This show will be played after Dinosaur King (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style). Gallery: Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Alvin Seville Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Simon Seville Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Theodore Seville Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses-0.png|Treat Heart Pig as Brittany Miller Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Jeanette Miller Candie Chipmunk.png|Candie Chipmunk as Eleanor Miller Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV/Movie Category:TV-spoof